


Black Wings

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Itty Little Drabble, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall dreams of black wings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Wings

_Dreaming of screaming,_  
 _Someone kick me out of my mind,_  
 _I hate these thoughts I can't deny_. -System of a Down, "Dreaming"

~ Black Wings ~

He dreamed of black wings.

 _Beautiful black wings and bloodstained hands_.

His subconscious mind was trying to tell him what he refused to believe.

 _Beautiful black wings and bloodstained hands... it would be so easy to make her his_.

He wanted her. And he had something she wanted that only he could offer.

If he did that, though, it would be a bad decision - one that could destroy his court. He couldn't do that. So he continued to dream...

~end~


End file.
